The Britains' Christmas Adventure
by Loving You Is Red
Summary: 2nd generation. New favorites. New adventures. New memories that'll last a lifetime. :)
1. Chapter 1: I Hate And Love A Mystery

"Sorry, didn't see you there," said a Ravenclaw boy as he accidentally pushed down Morgan's stack of books from the library table.

"I bet you didn't." murmured Morgan as she bent down to pick up her books from the ancient floor. She was tired of people not noticing her. They noticed her in class alright, but whenever they saw her elsewhere all she got was a simple 'hey'.

Morgan got up and exited the library. She had already finished her homework for the next week and a half. Now she was just reading. Reading, like she always did. No wonder she was so boring.

Just as she was halfway down the corridor, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hey Morgan!" cried Tyrant Malfoy, who earned vicious glares from the Ravenclaws in the library. Tyrant was one of Morgan's best friends. She had met him on the train to Hogwarts, like her father and uncle did, He had, unlike his family, blonde _curly_ hair and not silver, but beautiful pale blue eyes. The only thing that made him actually related to the Malfoys was his last name and his charming smile, in which he gladly flashed at Morgan. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Tyrant." Morgan replied trying not to smile. "You do know that-"

"Yes I know that Christmas is 3 weeks away, thanks for raining on my picnic, and bah humbug you too."

Morgan glanced over at Tyrant weirdly as he danced around her, apparently caught up in the "Christmas Spirit".

"So what's got you down?" he finally asked.

"Oh Nothing." said Morgan, the two reaching the Gryffindor common room. "Just a bunch of homework to do." She muttered the password quickly after saying that, not wanting Tyrant to have the common room to his access at any time.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. How are you gonna tell me what's coming out of _my_ mouth."

"Say it again with a straight face."

"I'm not-" Morgan grimaced. "Lying."

"I told you. Still think you can fool me, eh?"

Morgan blushed. "Tyrant I really don't wanna talk about-"

"You're sad again because you don't have many friends, aren't you?"

"Did I not just say I didn't want to talk about it?"

"And you're depressed by the fact that no boy would ever want to go out with you.."

"No I'm not, Tyrant, you're putting words into my mouth, really-"

"Oh and don't forget the fact that Ebony is-"

"_**Tyrant**_." started Morgan, getting angry.

"-way,"

"Malfoy, shut your _bloody_ mouth."

"-_way_," Tyrant said, grinning.

"SHUT UP!"

"-WAY more prettier than you!"

Morgan immediately launched herself toward Tyrant, who quickly got up and ran towards the opposite side of the room.

They both knew what this meant:

Duel.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Morgan's wand flew out of her hand, while Tyrant flew backward and hit the lone chair in the corner.

Before Tyrant could get up, Morgan ran over grabbing a pillow on her way over, she jumped on top of him and started beating him with it. Seeing she has no success in injuring him, she threw the pillow across the room and began punching him.

"_Morgan_!" shouted Emerald, Ebony's nice twin sister. "Get off him!"

Morgan was still punching until Emerald pulled her off.

"_What are you doing_?" Emerald said, helping up Tyrant.

"He earned it." replied Morgan, angrily, plopping down on the couch.

"Tell me what happened, _**Tyrant**_." Emerald quickly added as Morgan opened her mouth.

"Well," he stood up brushing himself off. "I was walking-_no-_strolling , rather down the hall, when Morgan _rudely_ pushed past me-"

"Em, he's **LYING**!" Morgan shouted, getting to her feet.

"_**Order**_! Morgan _wait _your turn!"

"_Emerald_, have some sense now-"

"_No_! _**Tyrant**_, continue."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I was strolling down the hall going to the Gryffindor common room when I was rudely pushed by Morgan Dawn Weasley. So, to be nice, I slightly said excuse you, and kept on walking. Therefore she turned around , a beastly expression on her face-"

Morgan rolled her eyes.

"And pushed me down the stairs behind me! So I pushed her back-gently, because she is a girl-and then we ended up fighting until we ended up here."

"May I interfere, your honor?" asked Morgan, easily seeing a problem in this "tale".

"Yes."

"Can I ask, Tyrant, you do know that I am a Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin, no?"

"It is most obvious."

"Well, if I can ask, how do you know our password?"

Tyrant smirked. "Because of you. I came in behind you remember?"

She grimaced. "Well during that time while we were "fighting" , how would I have time to mutter the password that opens the door?"

Before Tyrant could answer, someone, an invisible body, spoke.

"Simply Idiotic. You guys are pointless. Emerald, Tyrant's lying." said a sly voice from behind them. Morgan smiled. Then she realized it.

"Who's there?" asked Morgan whipping around.

"It's me." the sly voice seemed to move farther, then closer again. She noticed a grey cat with green eyes move along with it.

"Ebony?"

"Clever girl. Now, can you find me?"

As Morgan moved towards the voice (As well as the cat) Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Morgan, she's the cat! _Ebony'_s the cat!" cried Emerald.

Morgan squinted her eyes at the cat, who grinned and transformed into a girl, sitting on the window sill.

Ebony had beautiful black curly locks, with dark violet eyes. Even though Emerald and Ebony were identical twins, Ebony had something that made all the boys want her-and even some girls. She was in Slytherin while Emerald was in the arguably similar house, Ravenclaw. Ebony had the power to transform into a cat, as well as walk around among others unnoticed. (Surprisingly)

"Guess what?" asked Ebony, slightly losing the cool in her voice.

"What?" Tyrant asked, who everyone thought fancied Ebony a bit.

"I found a mystery!"

Every since the year before when they came together to figure out Tyrant was being forced to become a death eater by Lucius (His Grandfather), Ebony thought that they were a crew. Morgan particularly liked solving mysteries, seeing as it made her uncle Harry very proud.

"But it's Christmas!" groaned Tyrant.

"Haven't I told you it's not Christmas yet?" replied Morgan, getting irritated. She always hated when stores and small businesses put up Christmas decorations when it wasn't even near it. Three weeks people, come on. "So, Ebony, what's the mystery?"

"Jasmine's grandmother is dead!" She giggled with delight.

"Jasmine...Nicoles? JN?" Morgan asked.

"That's nothing to be giggling about!" cried Emerald.

"Yes, her grandmother was killed by a truck!"

"That's still not enough!"

"But it's the perfect time to prove the possibilities being thrown around!"

"What do you mean?" Tyrant asked.

"Some people say it was her grandmother's fault for not yielding. Others say it was because of the lack of friction. And then it is suspected to be a rumor that the trucker was not paying attention because he was too busy stuffing his face with a donut."

"That's...interesting…" murmured Morgan. She was hoping for more of an adventure, a sort of challenge. Either way, it would be a good story to tell over Christmas dinner.

"I'm in." she agreed.

"Me too." Emerald joined in.

"What's friction?"

"My God, Tyrant, friction is the rubbing of the surface of one body against that of another." cried Emerald.

He stood up immediately, snapping his fingers. "Right, I'm getting something. Can I get another definition?"

"Surface resistance to relative motion, as a body sliding or rolling."

"Ah, ok I get it now. In a way. " Tyrant shrugged. "I'm in."

"Now, we're ready." Morgan said.

"No. We still have to tell the others."

"And come up with a plan."

"And find a way out of Hogwarts to observe the scene."

"Also find some more information about how-"

"_**Alright**_!" said Morgan. They always made everything actually seem harder, and it was very annoying. "I _guess_ we have some work to do."


	2. Chapter 2: Assembling The Britains

**Chapter 2: **

**Assembling 'The Britains'**

**The others weren't many. The others in fact were just the crew from last time. Even though Morgan was very good friends with them all, she kept profiles, of everyone and kept them updated. **

Daniel Robbie Coopermore- Smarty-Pants 14 years old, Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Half-Blood

Matthew Jordan Broth- Clue Finder and researcher, 15 ½ years old, Brown hair, Brown eyes, Half-Blood, Cute

Emily Weasley- My Loony Sister, 6th child of Ron and Hermione Weasley, White-Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes

As far as Morgan was concerned, those were the only "others" besides Tyrant, Emerald, and Ebony. She'd get them later, tomorrow, maybe. She yawned and turned out the light. Tomorrow was a new day.

…

"Hey guys," Morgan said at noon the next day, when she found Tyrant, Daniel, and the others were sitting in the Room of Requirement. She immediately did a roll call in her head. "Where's Emily?"

"Right here…" said Emily when she emerged from a door, smiling.

Ever since they had found the Room of Requirement in their first year at Hogwarts, they had been constantly remodeling and editing the room. They named it "The Pickle House", hoping that only they would know this name. So far, no one had found their personal room, but no doubt people had saw them repeatedly walking in circles around the room, entering before dawn and exiting after hours. Morgan was glad they found this place, or else they'd be outside year-round. Not that she didn't like the outdoors. It was cool there, because they each had their own room, like a house. They each had jobs in their house, ones to keep it tidy. Like Ebony, snuck food from the kitchens to put in their kitchen. The jobs were easy, but not always. They didn't live in there of course, they just stayed in their on their free time between classes or when their common rooms were too loud. Morgan looked at the mess on the sofa where Tyrant was taking a nap and Matthew was sitting reading a mystery book.

"SO," said Morgan standing with her hands on her hips. "Who made the mess _this t_ime?"

Tyrant immediately woke and stood up. "It was Matthew!"

"And you're calling me a Liar. Do you not see the cheese puffs on the couch, that match the ones on your face?"

Tyrant put his head down guiltily.

"I want this mess up now."

His head jerked up. "Who do you think _you_ are to tell _me _what to do?"

"Here we go again," said Matthew putting down his book and standing up.

"Do you think you are my MOTHER?" cried Tyrant, hysterically.

"No, Tyrant I don't but if you want to stay a-"

"I think you do!"

"Oh my gosh, Tyrant, I'm not going to be fighting with you everyday."

Before Tyrant could respond, Matthew cast a Silencing Charm upon him. What appeared to be Tyrant yelling, all they saw was him mouthing angry, harsh, words.

"Ebony and Emerald here?" Morgan asked Matthew after she got tired of watching Tyrant yelling. He seemed to think she was still listening to him.

"Yeah, they are in their rooms." replied Matthew, picking up his book.

"Oh, ok thanks. Did you find any clues from Jasmine?"

"Yeah, but I'll save them for the meeting. By the way, when is our next meeting?"

"In about 5 minutes."

"Should I clean up?"

"You can." Morgan shrugged. "I didn't really care about the chips, it's just fun seeing him have a somewhat mental breakdown."

Matthew laughed as Morgan knocked on Ebony's door. "Hey, E, you in there?"

The door immediately swung open. "_**What**_ have I told you about disrupting me while I am practicing my insults?"

"..You...practice your insults?" asked Morgan, grinning. She heard a wild cave-man laugh from the living room.

"No." Ebony said, stiffening up.

"Then what were you doing?" Morgan peered into her dark room.

"_None_-" Ebony stepped outside of her room, closing the door quickly."-of y_our _business. What did you want?"

"We have a meeting in 5."

Ebony went back into her room and slammed the door, angrily without another word.

Morgan rolled her eyes and moved on to Emerald's door. It swung open before she knocked.

"I heard. You guys are loud. We need more solid walls."

"Our walls are just fine. What does Ebony do in there?" whispered Morgan pointing to Ebony's door.

"She sometimes practices dark magic, I think she's hoping to become an Ursula or something. "

Ebony's door swung open. "I am NOT."

"Told you, shallow walls." Emerald said, as she and Morgan walked on.

"Wait, I forgot Daniel."

"You go ahead, I got him." said Emerald. A few seconds later Morgan heard Emerald shout.

"DANNNNIIIIIIIEEELLLLLLLLLLL!"

"I could've did that myself."

"And why didn't you?" Emerald grinned playfully.

They reached the living room and Morgan gazed around. Matthew (Who actually did clean up the sofa), Tyrant (Who stopped yelling), Daniel, Ebony, Emerald, and-

"Where's Emily?" Morgan asked.

"Right Here." Emily answered in a light voice, not bothered by the fact that Morgan forgot her.

"Ok, everyone take a seat." Morgan paused. "Now, Ebony. Tell us about our new mystery."


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape Plan

**Chapter 3: **

**The Escape Plan**

"Ugh, like I already told you, Jasmine's grandmother got hit by a car, and we can do a little research to find out the specifics about how exactly she died."

"Most of our mysteries are more…'exciting' than this. They usually have a bit more challenge and adventure." said Tyrant, slouching in the arm chair.

"Shut up, Tyrant." Emerald commented.

"It does have an adventure, T. We get to go to New York."

He sat up. "New York, USA?"

"Yes." Ebony grinned.

"What does New York have to do with her grandmother getting hit by a car?" asked Morgan concerned.

"That's where her grandmother got hit."

"How would that help?"

"That's where I was hoping Matthew comes in."

All eyes stared at Matthew. He gulped.

"Oh! I was doing a bit of researching in the library." Everyone groaned. "Shut up. And I found a few spells that would send us back to the scene." He brought out a book from the shelves. "It took me a very long time to try and pronounce these because they are in french I got Veronica, you know the French Beauxbatons exchange student, to try and help me, but even she didn't know."

Emily leaned in behind him. "The one that says 'To Travel Back In One Week' says À_l'arrière une semaine de voyage." _

"Where's that at?" he asked as she pointed. "Oh."

"No need to read anymore. I think that's all we need." said Morgan. "How long ago did you say her grandmother died?"

"I didn't, but it was about 2 days ago."

"I think that we should have more than one of those," Tyrant waved his finger at Matthew's book. "Chants. Just in case it takes more than one day trying to get out of Hogwarts."

"Or if one of us dies." Emerald added.

"We can use the time turner for that, Em. Ok, Matthew, what's the spell for traveling back to one day?"

"_Au dos un jour de voyage_." Emily read aloud as Matthew struggled.

"Right those down. Now we need to find a way out of Hogwarts."

"Ebony." Emerald said plainly as everyone then stared at her.

"Oh my gosh. Why is it always me who has to do the dirty work?"

"Because you're the one who's got the power to become invisible." said Morgan. "So here's what you're gonna do. You are going to go down and break the barrier that divides Hogwarts and Hogsmeade."

"That's dangerous!" cried Emerald running for her sister.

"Not even a fly could get between the Hogwarts barrier." stated Matthew.

"Or we could just wait until the next Hogsmeade trip." Daniel shrugged.

"No. Daniel, the next trip is next weekend."

"We can't wait that long?"

"No. I'll lose interest by then."

"But we would have time to plan out and think more!" said Emily.

"And we would have time to figure out how we'd get to New York." Tyrant said.

"_No_."

"We could just leave through the Shrieking Shack."

"They made that into a shop, they would know who we are." informed Ebony.

"Or, as mostly everyone is saying we could just wait and casually leave on the trip to Hogsmeade." said Daniel again.

"_Fine_!" shouted Morgan and starting stomping out of the Room of Requirement. "Meet me at Hogs Head at 2:00 pm on Saturday and bring everything you might need including clothes and books and food. _Do not_be late" she ended as she shut the door behind her.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." murmured Tyrant as the others agreed.

**A/N: R&amp;R Please! -Red**


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping Hogwarts

**Chapter 4:**

**Escaping From Hogwarts**

"I can't believe you guys actually came!" Morgan exclaimed happily, the next day, which was cloudy and breezy.

"We decided to take things on our own hands," said Ebony. "We each decided to take a role, but I was mostly all of them, seeing as I am the "undercover agent"."

"Sure you did, Ebony." Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Anyway's, what did you guys bring?" asked Morgan.

"I brought the food." said Ebony.

"I brought the clothes." said Emily.

"I brought Clues and Spells." said Matthew.

"I stole some ingredients from the potions cabinet." said Daniel, who earned looks from the others.

"I brought pillows, blankets, and Jasmine."

Morgan looked up.

"Jasmine!?" everyone shouted.

"Why the heck did you bring Jasmine?"

"More people to feed."

"What were you thinking Tyrant?"

"HEY!" shouted Tyrant, shutting them all up immediately. "She is after all the girl who got her grandmother smashed. No one knows the real story more than she does."

A girl behind him, Jasmine Nicoles, blushed and looked down. She looked about 16 and had long black straight hair and caramel brown skin. She had black glasses and a very genuine face. She had hazel eyes in which she was obviously very shy about.

"Hi, Jasmine, I'm Ebony." said Ebony as she stuck out her hand.

"I'm her twin sister Emerald."

"I'm Daniel."

"Tyrant."

"Matthew."

"Emily…"

"Morgan. I hope you brought a change of clothes."

"Oh I did. Tyrant told me everything."

Everyone stared. Since when did Tyrant do anything?

"We should really get going if we want to get a good start on the crowd." Morgan said, breaking the silence.

"Crowd?" asked Emerald. "What do you mean?"

"Well Ebony is the most popular here, so they should be looking for her soon. Then you, Emerald. Daniel's study group should be searching by the time they get back to the castle. Then whoever Matthew hangs out with. Then Jasmine. And Me and Tyrant."

"Why am I last?" complained Tyrant.

"Because you don't hang out with anyone else other than me."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Come on guys let's go."

The Britains (Their official group name) and Jasmine headed towards the train station, trying their best to remain unnoticed at least until they got to London. They were fully prepared, they wore their hair in different styles and even put on muggle clothing (furnished by Morgan and Emily).

As they got on the train Morgan noticed someone familiar coming towards them. Black Hair. Short. Good Lord it was Uncle Harry!

"Los Angeles!" yelled Morgan. That was their code word whenever it was a dangerous.

All of them immediately hid their faces. Morgan put her face in Tyrant's (Who pretended to comfort her) coat; Ebony held a mirror up to her face pretending to do her make-up, Daniel bent down under the seat, Emerald pretended to be sleeping with a hat over her face, Matthew pretended to be reading a newspaper he found in the seat, and Jasmine looked out the window. Emily put her hood over her head and sat very still.

Of course, Harry did not know them all, very well, but he was clever enough to know that they were young enough to be Hogwarts students.

Morgan heard Harry stop. He was probably staring at them for their odd movements, and seeing as they did it so quickly, it did look rather suspicious.

"-And I hope you will be well, Nick. You know, you are welcome to come to our house any time you need too." said Harry, continuing to walk off the train with a cell phone to his ear.

Morgan and others broke out of their disguised position, awkwardly.

"He was talking to my father." said Jasmine. "My dad's name is Nick. He was probably checking to see if he was all right. After all, that was his mother."

"Interesting…" said Morgan. "But what was he doing here?"

"Probably Christmas shopping at Hogsmeade." said Emily, as the others agreed.

The Britians and Jasmine quietly sat unnoticed on the train for 4 hours until they reached London at 6 pm.

"So where to now?" asked Emerald as they stepped off the train into the muggle world.

"To the airport. We have to find some way to get to The Americas."

"We need ID's, in which we don't have." said Daniel.

"I made fake ID's." said Tyrant taking them from his pockets and handing them out.

"But we need money."

"I have that too."

"I can just apparate us there." Jasmine shrugged.

"Yeah, lets just do that." said Morgan. "That would draw less attention to us."

"Lets go over there, so we can do this is private."

"That sounds so wrong." chuckled Tyrant.

"You are so childish." said Emerald.

The group went to the alleyway that Jasmine pointed to.

"Everyone grab hands." said Morgan. "Don't forget we are going to New York, Jasmine."

"I know. And I know exactly what part."

Jasmine grinned and shut her eyes and they disappeared.

**A/N: You like? Please Review? Chapter 5 will be up soon! **

**xxoxxo Red**


	5. Chapter 5: Times Square

Chapter 5: Times Square

"_Times Square_!?" cried Morgan. "_**Times Square**_? You take us to the busiest town in the world to figure out how your grandmother died?" She looked around. Cars were everywhere, and so were people. Tall buildings overshadowed them from above.

"That is what made it an adventure!" said Ebony, grinning happily, shouting over the busy streets.

No one seemed to notice that they were standing in the middle of the street. A taxi came speeding down the road, trying to make the light.

"Move!" shouted Matthew, pulling everyone back to the sidewalk, just before the car came.

The car sped fast, looking to be going at about 80 mph, honking its horn **after** they had gotten out of the way. Where was the police?

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no." said Emerald, breathing hard. "We need to go back to Hogwarts."

"Why?" asked Matthew.

"We almost got _**killed**_! We haven't been here for five minutes and we almost saw _death_!"

"Why do you think we included you in this group, then? You can do almost anything, and that's why we're here." said Morgan, patting Emerald on her back. "Do you really think we would have brought cowards here?"

Emerald smiled. "No, of course not. But I'd never thought we'd go _this_ far with our mysteries." They all agreed.

"So." said Matthew. "Where should we start?"

"At dinner." Tyrant said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry,"

"Oh my _gosh_, Tyrant can you ever stop-" started Morgan.

"No he is right." said Jasmine. "I'm hungry too, we probably all are. We should stop and eat first."

"But we don't have any money." said Emily, frowning as there was a murmur of agreement.

"Yes we do!" Tyrant pulled off his bag and unzipped it. Under the pillows and blankets was a butt load of muggle money. British Money.

"Tyrant, what are we gonna do with this? This is British money!" exclaimed Matthew.

"I brought American money too." said Tyrant. "After Jasmine said her gran died in New York, USA, I went into my mums' gringotts account and got out over half of her muggle money!"

"You _**what**_?" yelled Morgan.

"What? I didn't know how much we would need."

"But you didn't have to clear out half of her money!"

"_Muggle_ Money. Besides she'll probably only ground me for about a week and not let me see Brandon."

"Who's Brandon?"

"My friend. See. You don't know me."

"Why does your mother keep all that muggle money anyway?" asked Daniel.

"She likes their clothes." Tyrant shrugged. "Jeez, all these are we gonna

eat? I'm getting more hungry by the minute."

"I know a place." said Jasmine. "Follow me."

"Is it safe? For wizards, I mean." Morgan said.

"In New York, no one gives a crap about anyone." said Jasmine, who continued walking with the others.

…

They entered a small diner in what seemed to be the low lit part of New York. Morgan read the sign as they walked in. It flickered dimly in the moonlight. _Pizza Hut. _There were not many people in the place, and it smelled strongly of, well, pizza.

"How many?" said a teenager with electric blue hair from the cash register.

"Eight." said Jasmine, counting with her fingers.

"Buffet or Take-Out?"

"Buffet."

"Just a minute." the teen turned around lazily and went into a door behind her.

"Is she a Metamorphmagus?" whispered Ebony, referring to the teen at the cash register.

"No." laughed Jasmine. "That's what teens do here in America. They like to dye their hair."

"I didn't know you had an American accent!" exclaimed Tyrant.

"Well, I do." Jasmine winked at Tyrant, who grinned.

Morgan squinted her eyes at them. "Only Britain's are supposed to go to Hogwarts." she said coldly.

"I was born there. I moved to America shortly after, where I obtained my accent."

Morgan did not believe her. "I don't even think that's possible."

"It's simple, really, I got my letter then I got on a plane here."

"Hi. My name's Tibby." The blue girl said before Morgan opened her mouth. "What did you want for drinks?"

"Tea." Jasmine said.

"Pepsi." said Morgan.

"Lemonade." said Emily.

"Tea." said Ebony.

"What she said." said Emerald.

"Sprite." said Daniel.

"Iced Coffee with one sugar, three creams, and a dash of milk. And sprinkle a little cinnamon on top." Tyrant said proudly as the others glared.

"And for you?" Tibby said, her eyes glowing at the sight of Matthew.

"Just water." he smirked.

"Is that all?" she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes."

She cursed and turned back to Jasmine. "What kind of pizza?"

"Mm...pepperoni and sausage."

"So two pizzas?"

"Yes."

"Did you want wings with that?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Cinnamon Sticks?"

"No."

"Yes." sprung up Tyrant. "I don't know what those are, but I want it if it has cinnamon on it."

"Fine, yes."

"Is that all?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few." Tibby said as she winked at Matthew.

"Do women always get like that for you?" asked Morgan, turning to Matthew.

"Most times. I ignore it, or try too, but sometimes I just can't help myself and I take advantage of it."

"Where are we gonna be staying tonight?" asked Daniel.

"My grandmother's house." said Jasmine.

"No. No. No. Oh my gosh, this is just too much for me. We almost got ran dead over by a car, and now we are sleeping in a dead lady's house? Uh-uh- not me." Emerald said.

"Look, Em, we'll be there with you. If anything goes wrong. I have ghostbusters on speed dial." said Morgan reassuringly.

"Who?" asked Tyrant.

"It's a muggle show, they capture ghosts."

"In real life?"

"No."

"You do know that you lied to Emerald then." Emily said.

"_**What**_**.**" said Emerald.

"Thanks a lot Emily." grunted Morgan.

"Well you made your bed, now lie in it."

Morgan glared. Emily could be evil sometimes.

A while later, after they had all nearly finished drinking their drinks, Tibby came back with their food.

"Thanks." said Jasmine as Tibby walked away without saying anything. The Britains ate quietly.

"Oh my goodness." Ebony said, angrily. "This is the last time my cheese stretches when I bite into my pizza."

"Ebony. It's food. Chill. It's all going in the same place." said Emerald, patting Ebony on the back.

"Look at you," said Jasmine patting Emerald on the shoulder playfully. "Already using the American slang."

Emerald grinned. "On our way here I heard some things."

"Where exactly is your grandmother's house located?" said Morgan , gladly breaking the cheerful conversation.

"Times Square, you know where we started. She lived in one of the buildings there, I have her address in my bag."

"Is there enough rooms for the all of us?" asked Tyrant.

Jasmine laughed. "No. There isn't enough for us all to have separate rooms. But we will be sharing."

"Is it clean?" said Ebony, feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know. I haven't been there in years. But my grandmother didn't like to be dirty, so probably not."

"Wow, most people are distraught after someone close to them died, and you're so...easy about it. Why?" ask Matthew.

"She wasn't close! She was close to my dad, of course, but not me. Didn't I just say I haven't seen her in years?"

"So, why did Ebony say-" started Emily.

"Uh-uh, don't start putting stuff on me."

"Geez, you guys are nosy. Shouldn't we be getting back?" asked Jasmine checking her watch.

"Yeah." Morgan said as she looked at the dark sky outside. "Lets go."

"Wait we have to pay first." Jasmine said. "Come on Tyrant."

"Why does Tyrant have to go with you?" asked Morgan, suddenly pulling him back.

"Because he has the money." said Jasmine, gently pulling his arm towards her.

"Why can't he just give you the money?" said Morgan, holding his shoulder more firmly.

"Morgan, we are just going to pay for the food. Calm Yourself." said Tyrant, removing her hand from his arm and walking to the register with Jasmine.

Morgan cursed and turned around just to find Matthew, Daniel, Emily, Emerald, and Ebony making the eyes at her.

"Oh shut up." she said and walked outside into the freezing New York air. "Oh my gosh, Emily, I think we are going to need our coats."

"Ok, its all done and paid for." said Jasmine, returning to the group with Tyrant. "By, the way, New York is way too dangerous to be walking around at night."

"So are we gonna apparate back?"

"No, I don't want to do that. I think I want to take a taxi."

"A taxi that is going to fit all of us?" said Daniel.

"You're right. We don't want to apparate at night. Surprisingly, its more busy. Cars won't see us and we might get hit."

"We could apparate into your grandma's apartment." repeated Morgan.

"Oh no, that would trigger her security alarm dad just got her."

"We could apparate _outside_ of her apartment."

"What is it with you and apparating? Let me put it this way, the entire city is awake. Meaning everyone in buildings are still awake. Someone could be walking in the hallway and we could pop right up and risk exposure. So that eliminates the idea of apparating, got it?"

Morgans mouth was wide open. '_Oh no, she didn't.'_

"Why don't we pay two taxi's to take us?" suggested Tyrant.

"No. One of the taxis might get here before another one, and then we would have to wait, wasting money."

"I have more than enough." Tyrant said.

"No. Keep your money, we might need it for something more important." she smiled at him as Morgan rolled her eyes.

"I hate to say this guys, but I'm afraid we'll have to walk."

"And what's so bad about that?" asked Morgan.

"You just don't get it do you; New York is dangerous at night. Very dangerous. Probably more dangerous than trying to rob the Gringotts Bank."

Everyone gasped except for Morgan.

"She's exaggerating." said Morgan, rolling her eyes again.

"I'm not _exaggerating_, Morgan. You try, _I dare you_, you try **not** listening to me tonight and you won't last a second during our stay in New York City." Jasmine spat as she zipped up our coat and walked out the door.

Morgan was not hurt at all. Jasmine was not going to talk to her, Morgan Weasley, like that. Jasmine did not know who she was dealing with. Trust _Morgan _on that one.

**A/N: Hello. It's me. I'm in North Carolina dreamin' when my next update will be. LOL. I know. I''ve written a few actually. I think I'm going to start writing again. I wrote last night and I felt better than I have in a while. R&amp;R fam. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
